


Sunsets of the Same Creation

by LunaLyrica



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Real Action, and cute, but I wrote it with him in mind, just fluff, names are never stated so could be ambiguous, thancred's a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLyrica/pseuds/LunaLyrica
Summary: Spoilers for Shadowbringer's MSQ.Once it is all done, our favorite Gunslinger seeks out the Warrior of Light during the celebrations at the Crystarium when he notices she's missing. What ensues is a heartfelt conversation that is honestly probably long over-do.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sunsets of the Same Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting after a many, many year break. I'm starting fresh and slow. I hope this is a nice, small entry back into writing! Please feel free to review, critique, or like. Thank you all! <3

She sat in a field of flowers, pink and purple in hue. The wind flowed gently around her, and over the hill she rested upon. The sun was setting and she couldn't help but sigh deeply before closing her eyes, memorizing the beautiful sight which painted her in shades of gold.

"I thought I might find you here." A small smile played on his lips as he moved to sit next to her. She opened her eyes and met his, her face softening.

"You've never sought me out here before, what makes you do so now?" She asked, leaning back on her hands.

"You're missing the party," he gestured behind him, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the sound of distant music and laughter.

"I know. I was going to head back..." her voice trailed off and she focused on the horizon.

"But?"

"I got to thinking. What happens now?" She furrowed her brows and tucked her knees under her chin.  
"I have to go back. Alone. I have to leave you all here, and I have to go back alone."

"You've never struck me as the sentimental type. Going to miss me, are you?" He teased with a grin.

She pushed her legs out and looked him in the eye, "Yes, I am. All of you," she paused, "But especially...you."

It was more of a confession than she had ever given him before. Knowledge he could wield with confidence and power over her should he choose, and yet he does not. 

"Come now. You won't be missing me. My wit, perhaps. My charm. But not me."

"No, you. Definitely you." 

Silence fell between them. It seemed to stretch for miles, distancing them further and further, despite their close proximity.

She shifted first and moved to speak. She had barely opened her lips when he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"This isn't the first time you've been alone. Likely, it won't be the last. Our work oft has us flung to the far ends of our world, and, sometimes, even other worlds..." He grinned and chuckled softly.

She smiled at that and waited for him to continue.

"But though you are alone physically, you are never really alone. Not truly. For we all carry you in our thoughts, our minds, our hearts," His voice got soft as he stared ahead at the sinking sun.

"At the first call, any one of our comrades or allies will heed you. And sometime soon, though we know not when, we will rejoin you on our world once more. I promise, my friend, we would never be apart from you so long as we could help it. You are our light, the flame to which we all flock. Our dearest friend, our beloved champion. My... most cherished companion." He finished with a slight flush on his face, searching her face for an answer to his confession.

She suddenly moved away from him and briefly he worried he had offended her in some way. He lifted his head and saw that she had shifted her body to face him. She reached over to him and grabbed his hand, shyly smiling.

"I wish I could stay until we've found a way to bring you back. I could use the vacation," they both laugh, faces tinged pink, and she continued.

"Am I really your most...? " She asked nervously, gripping his hand tighter.

He breathed heavily once through his nose and stared into her eyes. "Well, I thought that much was obvious. But of course you are. You're...incredible. You're everything to me."

She stared at him and smiled to herself. "And you are to me as well," She said, barely above a whisper. She turned to face the sunset and he followed her line of sight.

"It's no different than the one on the Source, is it?" She asked.

He tightened his hold on her hand and smiled, "I suppose not. I shall take great comfort in knowing that every evening we share the self-same view."

She nodded, "And when we are home, together, watching the same sunset, I will tell you again how I feel. If you still feel the same then, I want you to tell me, too." She requested of him, a tinge of uncertainty painting her words.

He smiled and nodded, gently placing their hands intertwined on the ground between them, "I already planned to."


End file.
